Cappin' that Intel
by MC Bossk and DJ-88
Summary: After weeks of the REDs keeping the BLUs out of their Intelligence room, BLU Scout finally manages to get the Intel. But how much is he willing to do to get said Intel? (Not exactly smut, but far from clean, and a little bit weird but Enjoy anyway!) Gay Scoutcest!


BLU Scout is so excited! It's been weeks since anyone could get into the RED Intelligence room and after some AWSOME sneaking on his part, the scout was able to get into their intel room with next to no problem. The beeping of the machines beeped and whirred as he ran past, foregoing the long hallway the BLU turns right and then left and… there it is! Letting a smug smile appear he sprinted down the short hallway, and since there was no RED Engi he-

*BONK!*

Scout landed flat on his back, his backpack causing slight pain, but nothing compared to the explosion of pain in his face. Pressing a hand to his mouth to prevent any scream he looks up at what had hit him… and is more than a little surprised to see his RED counterpart looking down at him, metal bat aimed at his chest and the BLU Scouts smug smile now plastered over RED's. Scout tried to scoot away from him but he instead backed into a squishy, yet solid surface followed by the cocking of a shotgun. Scout slowly looked up and was met with the sight of the RED Pyro, his emotionless mask giving away none of the horrific secrets that lay underneath the asbestos clad man. Scout then felt something cold and metal touch the side of his face.

"Looky here firebug, we got ourselves a lil' trespasser!" A silent nod was his only reply. Scout then looked at RED Scout, his smugness turned cockiness. "What's da matter? Bat got yer tongue?" At this both REDs laughed. BLU Scout was trapped, and completely at the mercy of these two… but why haven't they killed him yet? Their laughed eventually died down. "Hey Smokey mind if ya wait out by the entrance, I'd like some privacy with our lil' "buddy". The Pyro nodded and walked off, dark chuckling following him as he disappeared around the corner.

BLU Scout gasped as the RED Scout grabbed him by one of his legs and dragged him further into the Intelligence room and, after grabbing him by the shirt, threw Scout against the desk making him land in a crumpled heap on the ground. Groaning, he was able to get up onto his knees before a firm hand found his shoulder and prevented him from going anywhere. And to his embarrassment RED's crotch was a little too close to his face for comfort, but his attention was quickly diverted when a 'Force-a-Nature' was pressed against his free shoulder. When BLU looked up, the cockiness of his RED counterpart was still there but his eyes… the gleamed with something dangerous and primal.

Something hungry…

"Look here ya waste of space… I'm going to blow off your limbs… one atta' time, if ya don't do what I say…" BLU Scout gulped… dying was one thing, he'd just wake up in respawn… but this… it was going to be one slow and painful way to die… Scout shivered in fear. "But if ya do what I say, I'll let you go with what you came for." Scout blinked once, twice, thrice but still the dream didn't end.

"What?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth, a wolfish smile was his only reply as the RED Scout took his hand off of BLU's shoulder. The urge to run was quickly snuffed out when the barrels of the scattergun were pressed harder into his shoulder. All it would take was one shot to rip his arm clean off. Seeing that BLU wasn't going to run the RED Scout brought the wrapped hand up near his mouth and used his teeth to loosen the knot until the wrappings fell to the floor in a small pile.

Then he took out a bluish-purple can that the kneeling scout recognized as Blutarch Mann Blueberry BONK! and set the can on the desk, popping the tab before drinking some of the sweet liquid. When his cheeks looked full, RED put the can back down on the desk and… inserted two fingers into his soda filled mouth… Scout was very confused by the current turn of events and just watched as eventually RED Scout pulled out both fingers and swallowed the rest of the bonk. Both of his fingers were covered and dripping with the sweet soda, tails of blue covering both liberally… and then… the unthinkable.

"Suck 'em." Scout's eyes went wide as dinner plates, as he gazed first up at the other, then down at the two fingers hovering and dripping in front of his face. His eyes flicked over at the exit to the outer entrance when he remember that the RED Pyro was waiting there… so even if he did somehow escape his counterpart… there was no escaping the pyromaniac's flames… a single tear ran down his face as Scout scrunched his eyes shut and parted his trembling lips. Scout felt the two fingers as they slowly slipped past his lips and as they came to a stop on his tongue. The taste of BONK! was powerful but there was something else to it, something different. Scout tried to brush it off as being some of RED Scout's saliva but if anything that made it worse. "What're you waitin' for, an invitation?" Scout felt the scattergun be pressed harder into his shoulder, "Suck those digits!"

And he did. It was soft, slow sucks at first as he had never in his life done anything like this before but he tried to remember what he saw in those porno mags he found in soldier's room. His lips wrapping around the intruding fingers as he sucked. A low moan pierced the silence of the room and caused BLU to open his eyes in surprise. He gazed up at RED and was surprised to see his eyes lidded, his cocky smile gone and replaced with a look of pleasure. Scout also noticed that the scatter gun wasn't being held at tightly against his shoulder, he could easily kick a leg up into RED's fag balls and take the gun, kill him, then he'd probably have a great chance of killing the RED Pyro and making off with the intel!

Keeping his eyes on RED, Scout sucked harder, his lips tightening around the fingers. A louder, huskier moan left REDs mouth, his face scrunching as a look of sheer pleasure came over his features… why had BLU done that? Well… he wanted to hear that moan again… nononono! Nohomo nohomo! But he kept sucking, softly then every now and then suddenly hard which always made RED Scout's eyes roll back into his head as he let out a none to quiet moan. But then there was a change. Scout began to notice that the other's fingers were losing the sweetness of the soda and was steadily becoming something else… not that it was bad tasting either. It seems his counterpart had something of a similar thought and set the scattergun on the desk and grabbed the can. BLU Scout made no move to run.

"Open." Was the single command he gave the BLU, and he complied. Opening his mouth wide, the fingers still inside as RED poured in some more soda before setting the can aside and placing the now free hand behind BLUs head, gently coaxing him to start bobbing his head and taking the fingers deeper into his mouth until eventually BLU was set into a slow, yet steady rhythm, sucking the two fingers down to the knuckle while REDs free hand stayed behind BLUs head causing some sort of weird feeling to bubble in BLUs stomach… like, it felt like RED actually was trying to make BLU feel comfortable. Then an idea came to mind on how to test such a hypothesis.

While BLU continued to give REDs fingers a blowjob, BLU slowly reached up with one of his hand and placed it over REDs hand on the back of his head. The Scout's eyes opened wide with surprise but didn't flinch or freak out and instead began to stroke the back of BLUs head with his thumb in a soothing gesture as he knelt down himself. Must be an easier angle or his legs got tired or…

RED smiled as he grabbed BLUs hand and moved it from behind his head and held it for a minute. A blush crept up Scout's neck up to his cheeks, but quickly the blush became deeper as RED Scout then grabbed Scout's hand and then brought the middle finger up to his own mouth. Scout's sucking slowed, but never stopped as he watched his counterpart gently plant kisses on the pad of his finger before a pink tongue peaked out and wrapped around the best it could around the base of BLUs middle finger. Then agonizingly slowly the moist tongue slid up the length of the digit to the tip, where he nipped the callused flesh before taking all of the now wet digit into his mouth. An unexplainable pleasure exploded in the BLU scout at the feeling of the soft moist mouth sucking on his finger. The apparently very talented tongue of RED Scout then began to move all over the digit expertly as he sucked long and hard.

Both scouts continued to suck on each other's fingers, soft muffled moans coming from both parties as time slowly dragged on. But eventually, something became more apparent… both were harder than stone marble and the confining pants were far too constricting. So without a second thought BLU began undoing REDs belt with his one free hand before undoing his own. When he was finished they both, a bit reluctantly, pulled their respective fingers out of each other's mouths. Then there was silence as both took in the state of the other, and while neither was displeased both were a little reluctant as to what to do now. BLU had never in his life, nor his in his career as a mercenary ever thought that this would ever happen, while RED was surprised at how far things had gone. He never intended for things to go this far, just something to sate his odd fetish with his secret crush but this… the opportunity he had was huge… most likely one he will never have ever again… but should he do it?

BLU Scout was the first to move, with a shaky hand he reached forward and cupped REDs cheek, smoothing over the lightly tanned flesh with his thumb. RED could tell that the other was scared, hell he was too, but he knew now that deep down… both wanted this. He just had to be careful.

Slowly, RED turn his face into the hand and pressed a kiss to the palm before reaching forward and pulling the other Scout toward himself. It was like a hug, but the way that RED clung to BLU spoke that it was something more. BLU figured out why when he moved forward a bit and gasped, and clung to RED, fisting the other's shirt in his hands. It was then he realized that their clothed erections had come into contact, rubbing together in delicious friction. RED then removed both their headsets, BLU Scout mentally shooting himself when he realized that at any time he could have called for help. RED then guided Scout's head to his shoulder where the BLU relaxed into the embrace. Then one of REDs arms moved away, followed by the sound of zippers being pulled, a rush of cool air, then impossibly hot and hard flesh pressed against flesh. Both gasped and groaned at the feeling of both cocks pressing together, and did so again when RED grabbed both in his grip and began to stroke them together in unison. BLU fisted the back of REDs shirt with all his might, trying his hardest not to moan anymore like a bitch at the feeling of their cocks and balls rubbing together. He even went as far as to sink his teeth into the RED Scout's neck to hush his moaning, but it also helped spur the RED on, and he began to stroke faster and gripped harder going even further and using his callused thumb to rub the heads roughly.

Not much later both were near exploding from the sheer pleasure both were feeling, the hand, the thumb, their thrusting and grinding, the slick sounds their dicks made as they slid against one another from the pre-cum. The sensation, the emotions, the unbearable heat!

Neither warned the other as they suddenly came in unison, RED calling out BLUs name while BLU did likewise, although muffled by the flesh of his counterpart's neck. Both grinded and thrusted a few more times before they both collapsed on their sides, panting and drained of energy. Scout released the other's neck flesh, a coppery taste in his mouth as he laid his head in front of REDs. They gazed into each other's eyes, both the same yet oh so different. A sudden burst of emotion filled REDs heart, and with what little energy he had left he leaned forward a bit and pressed his lips against BLUs and he responded in kind. It was lazy, it was sloppy, and RED was pretty sure he tasted a trace of his own blood on the others tongue, but all the same it was a perfect way to end it. When they parted RED opened his mouth as if to say something when the speakers buzzed.

"5 Minutes left in the mission, 5 minutes!" They both looked at one another and sighed, letting go and sitting up. Looking down BLU Scout cringed at just how much cum covered his shirt, it was going to stain if he didn't wash it soon, he was about to say as much when he noticed that RED Scout had somehow leaned forward enough to suck himself off, as a way of cleaning or whatever he was doing. BLUs cock twitched at the sight absolutely ready for another round… or three… but with so little time to get back and the Intel to cap… BLU Scout's eyes go wide when he sees the Intel sitting there, looking back RED Scout is still going to town on himself. So BLU quickly fixed himself, damn the new boner, and grabbed the Intelligence.

"The enemy has taken the Intelligence!" Came loudly over the speaker as BLU strapped the Intel to his back. Turning around, RED sat there staring at him an almost depressed look about him. This was thrown off by the rather large boner twitching between his legs. Cracking an awkward smile, Scout jogged up to his counterpart, leaned down, and placed a kiss on his seed cover mouth before running off down the hallway, leaving a blushing and smiling RED Scout behind.

Round the corner BLU Scout was confronted with the RED Pyro, but instead of shooting at Scout, he just leaned against the wall, shotgun held loosely, while he chuckled. Scout blushed a deep crimson and charged off up the stairwell, out of the courtyard, and eventually back to the BLU Intelligence room before sprinting off to his room… he would not be seen for the rest of the night.

Back at the RED Intel room RED Scout walks out and finds Pyro casually leaning against the wall, the runner could practically feel the raised eyebrow at the huge mess covering Scout's shirt.

"Thanks mumbles." Scout tossed him the Backburner attachment for the Pyro's flamethrower as payment before walking off to enjoy the rest of the day.


End file.
